Audio commentary
An audio commentary is a different audio track for an episode of 24 that features key cast or crew members to that episode talking about its production or their experiences on the set. Each 24 DVD or Blu-ray Disc set, with the exception of season 8, features audio commentaries on specific episodes. From these background knowledge about the episodes can be gained as well as other interesting notes such as unfilmed scenes and antics on the set. Season 1 :Main article: Season 1 audio commentary * – Stephen Hopkins and Peter Levy * – Stephen Hopkins and Leslie Hope (Teri Bauer) * Season 1 Alternate Ending – Joel Surnow Season 2 :Main article: Season 2 audio commentary * – Carlos Bernard (Tony Almeida), Michelle Forbes (Lynne Kresge), and Sarah Wynter (Kate Warner) * – Jon Cassar and Sarah Clarke (Nina Myers) * – Penny Johnson Jerald (Sherry Palmer) and Joel Surnow * – Robert Cochran and Xander Berkeley (George Mason) * – Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer) and Joel Surnow * – Dennis Haysbert (David Palmer) and Howard Gordon * Deleted scenes – Jon Cassar, Rodney Charters, and Howard Gordon Season 3 :Main article: Season 3 audio commentary * – Howard Gordon and Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer) * – Evan Katz and Riley Smith (Kyle Singer) * – Howard Gordon and Sarah Clarke (Nina Myers) * – Joel Surnow and Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian) * – Robert Cochran, Reiko Aylesworth (Michelle Dessler) and Carlos Bernard (Tony Almeida) * – Carlos Bernard, James Badge Dale (Chase Edmunds) and Tim Iacofano * Deleted scenes – Jon Cassar, Michael Loceff, and Howard Gordon Season 4 :Main article: Season 4 audio commentary * – Jon Cassar * – Joel Surnow and Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian) * – Joseph Hodges and Jon Cassar * – Stephen Kronish and Peter Lenkov * – Evan Katz and Shannen Doherty * – Nestor Serrano (Navi Araz) and Stephen Kronish * – Tim Iacofano and Shohreh Aghdashloo (Dina Araz) * – Roger Cross (Curtis Manning) and Bryan Spicer * – Bryan Spicer and Arnold Vosloo (Habib Marwan) * – Jon Cassar and Sean Callery * – Paul Gadd and Ken Kobett * – Matt Michnovetz and Duppy Demetrius * – Robert Cochran and Scott Powell * Deleted scenes – Jon Cassar Season 5 :Main article: Season 5 audio commentary * **Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer) and Jon Cassar **Jon Cassar and Howard Gordon * – Joel Surnow and Michael Loceff * – David Fury and John Allen Nelson (Walt Cummings) * – Evan Katz and Brad Turner * – Tim Iacofano and Julian Sands (Vladimir Bierko) * – Jean Smart (Martha Logan) and Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) * – Matt Michnovetz, Duppy Demetrius, and Nicole Ranadive * – Jon Cassar and Joseph Hodges * – Howard Gordon and Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian) * – Manny Coto and Jude Ciccolella (Mike Novick) * – Robert Cochran and Gregory Itzin * Deleted scenes – Stephen Kronish and Scott Powell Season 6 :Main article: Season 6 audio commentary * – Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer and Howard Gordon * – Manny Coto and Adoni Maropis (Abu Fayed) * – Jon Cassar and Joseph Hodges * – Evan Katz and Carlo Rota (Morris O'Brian) * – Scott Powell and Eric Balfour (Milo Pressman) * – Jayne Atkinson (Karen Hayes) and Powers Boothe (Noah Daniels) * – Gregory Itzin (Charles Logan) and Jean Smart (Martha Logan) * – James Morrison (Bill Buchanan) and Marisol Nichols (Nadia Yassir) * **David Fury and Bryan Spicer **Sean Callery and Adoni Maropis * – Matt Michnovetz and Nicole Ranadive * – Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian) and Joel Surnow * Deleted scenes – Stephen Kronish, Paul Gadd, and Scott Powell Season 7 :Main article: Season 7 audio commentary * 24: Redemption – Jon Cassar, Howard Gordon, and Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer) * – Jon Cassar and Carlos Bernard (Tony Almeida) * – Brannon Braga, Carlos Bernard, and Manny Coto * – Jon Cassar and Annie Wersching (Renee Walker) * – David Fury and Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Iké Dubaku) * – Manny Coto, Brannon Braga, and Annie Wersching * – Brad Turner and Tony Todd (Benjamin Juma) * – Brad Turner, Sean Callery, and James Morrison (Bill Buchanan) * – Evan Katz, Juan Carlos Coto, Annie Wersching, and Bob Gunton (Ethan Kanin) * – Howard Gordon, Carlos Bernard, and Jeffrey Nordling (Larry Moss) * – Evan Katz, Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian), and Glenn Morshower (Aaron Pierce) * – David Fury, Alex Gansa, and Glenn Morshower * – Howard Gordon and Jon Cassar * Deleted scenes – Stephen Kronish and Paul Gadd Category:Special features